Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself
:"Why, Climb. Are you on your way to show your face to that monster?" ::- Prince Zanac's Introduction. Zanac Varleon Igana Ryle Vaiself (ザナック・ヴァルレオン・イガナ・ライル・ヴァイセルフ) is the Second Prince of Re-Estize Kingdom, son of Lanposa III, He is the younger brother of the former Crown Prince Barbro and older brother of Princess Renner. He is currently the Crown Prince of the Kingdom after Prince Barbro's death. Appearance Zanac is a short and fat man. Personality Zanac is described as an incompetent person, but he has ambition, is actually quite sensible, and capable of comprehending the true natures of Renner and Marquis Raeven. He is aiming for the throne and wants to remove the First Prince from the line of succession. Background Zanac was born as the second son of King Lanposa III of Re-Estize Kingdom. Despite him being the second prince, he wants the throne for himself, sparking a rivalry with his older brother, first prince Barbro, whom wants the same thing. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Zanac is first introduced along with Marquis Raeven while walking through the royal palace and sees Climb whose on his way to Renner's room. Walking into each other Zanac tries to warn Climb about his master and his younger sister, Renner. However, Climb disregarded his warning about her true nature. Zanac attends the meeting between Marquis Raeven and Renner. During their conversation, he becomes disturbed when Renner revealed her true nature and her twisted love for Climb. Zanac offers her to marry Climb if she supports his claim to the throne, to which she immediately agrees. He is present when Renner and Lakyus call together all the adventurers in the Kingdom to battle Jaldabaoth and his demon army. During the battle between the adventurers and Jaldabaoth, Zanac along with some of Marquis Raeven's personal troops lead the civilians to safety. Using this, he earned the praise of the citizens and nobles, thus increase his chances to gain the throne over his older brother, Barbro. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Zanac is present during the meeting between the royalists and the nobility, where his father announced that the Baharuth Empire had allied itself with Nazarick and declared war on them. When his older brother, Barbro, volunteered to fight on the battlefield, he tries to stop him and volunteered go himself, arguing that it would be foolish for both the Crown Prince and the King to risk their lives on the battlefield. However, Lamposa III ultimately decides to take Barbro with him to the battlefield over Zanac. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After the massacre at Katze Plains, his father, King Lanposa III felt into despair and grief due to the heavy losses sustained in the war and with Prince Barbro is still missing, Zanac had practically took control of the Royalty Faction and is now first in line for the throne. However, he is facing a sheer amount of pressure and heavy burdens due to the extreme tensions between the nobility faction and the royalty faction after the disastrous results that were sustained in the war and is also having difficulty in gaining reliable security and allies as his closest confident, Marquis Raeven retreated back into his domain and refusing to provide anymore support after the massacre he witnessed. Also at the same time, he is trying to contemplate how to proceed with relations with the newly formed Sorcerer Kingdom while dealing with the internal infighting for power that is plaguing the Kingdom. Abilities Zanac is aware of his incompetence, but he is capable of seeing through the facade worn by his sister and Marquis Raeven. Relationships Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself Barbro is Zanac's older brother. The two princes compete with each other for the Throne of Re-Estize Kingdom. He wants to remove Prince Barbro from the line of succession and become the next King. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Renner is Zanac's younger sister. He feels uncomfortable around her and is sometimes terrified by her and her incomprehensible behavior. He describes Renner as an unfathomable monster. Elias Brandt Dale Raeven Zanac and Marquis Raeven share similar interests and will cooperate with each other when necessary. Climb Zanac sees Climb as Renner's faithful servant. He once cautioned Climb that his sister was an unfathomable monster but Climb disregarded his talk about her. Trivia * Zanac's goal in life is to be the next king of Re-Estize Kingdom, on which he has come closer to achieving, since he is now the next heir to the throne after the death of the First Prince. Quotes * (To Climb warning about Renner): "Listen, Climb. If you were a bigot then I wouldn’t have even bothered to say anything. But I’m giving you a warning since she could be tricking you. She’s a monster." * (To Renner): "Is that so. This is your true face. What should I say when you were young, it always felt like something was strange about you, but now I know you’re not normal." * (To Renner about Barbro): "Truthfully, our older brother has been receiving some money from the Eight Fingers as well. I wanted to use this as leverage against him, so I went ahead and investigated if they had a safe house in the capital. It seems they indeed do. I want to squeeze this place into the hit list as well." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Re-Estize Kingdom